


New Territory Pt. 8

by liquidheartbeats



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times, Smut, part of larger work but can standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidheartbeats/pseuds/liquidheartbeats
Summary: After endless teasing, Iris finally gives Barry what he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE leave comments or critiques. Thank you! :_

Barry and I continued our little game of cat and mouse for weeks.

I initially felt bad about denying him my body because, as I said, he wasn’t deliberately being an absentee boyfriend. Between his job at CCPD, his side-hustle as a super hero, and his inability to turn down Cisco for anything, he was just being spread little too thin.

The last thing I wanted to do was add to his stress load, especially since distractions of any kind could inhibit his ability to get in and out of dangerous situations safely. I could never live with myself if Barry was off of his game because of pent-up aggression. So, I’d suspended our no-touching rule, after a couple of days, though we still weren’t having actual sex.

Sex required intimacy, which required uninterrupted time. I couldn’t, in good faith, give him myself fully until he had time to do the same. However, I didn’t mind being his play-thing for awhile. If there was a man in the world that deserved it, it was my Barry. Besides, toying with him over past few weeks had been like endless foreplay.

And I loved being in control.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Right on time.”

I gave myself a once-over in the mirror and answered the door.

“You’re getting better at being punctual, Barry….though you could still use some improvement.”

“Yeah—I actually have something–” he stopped when his eyes made contact with my body. I was wearing an apron that said , “World’s Greatest Chef.” Underneath, only a pair of black, cotton panties.

His eyes narrowed as his tongue caught in-between his teeth. He looked like he was trying to muffle his laughter. “You’re cooking like that now, Iris?”

“Yeah, so?”

“Nothing-” His expression was smug as hell and I wanted to reach up and smack him.

“Sit, then” I said instead. I motioned towards my kitchen table as I walked back over to the stove.

I knew that having my skin exposed around an open flame wasn’t exactly safe, but Barry was watching me so intently that I knew he would be fast enough to rescue me in the event of any accident.

“Dinners almost ready, baby.” I smiled at him over my shoulder, as I flipped over his steak. “You’re hungry right?”

“Very” he said in way that made me believe that he was indeed hungry, but not for the steaks on the stove. Every time I turned around he would avert his gaze from my ass to my face.

I smiled to myself. He was being a good sport about all of this, but I knew that he was getting restless. There’s a fine line between teasing and torture, and I knew that I was getting dangerously close to the latter.

Over the past month, Barry and I’d done nearly everything a couple could do, other than have actual p-in-v sex. And while he wasn’t complaining about our alternative methods, I knew that he wanted to break down the last barrier that prevented us from fully consummating out relationship.

There’s not a man in this world that doesn’t yearn to fuck their girlfriend’s brains out. Barry was no exception. Everyone around us could sense it, too. Subtlety had been thrown completely out of the window. Anytime one of us left the room, the other followed shortly after. I’d lost count of how much cum I’d swallowed in the S.T.A.R Labs bathroom over the last month. Upon re-entering, we’d get slick looks from Cisco and Caitlin. Sometimes, HR too, which strangely turned me on even more.

“Earth to Iris” Barry’s voice broke my train of thought.

“Sorry.” I reached up into my cabinets to get some plates, I poked out my ass a little to further entice Barry, but instead I lost my balance. By the time my brain registered that I was falling, Barry had safely whipped me up into his arms.

“Ooops, I’m soo clumsy,” I said in best ‘damsel in distress’ voice. "So grateful that such a big.. strong..man was here to save me. How ever will I thank you? “

"Iris this isn’t funn-,” Before he could scold me for scaring him, I planted a sloppy kiss on him. He kissed back instinctively before he pulled away, breaking the kiss. "Iris, you have to be careful.“ His brows were furrowed and the bass in his voice sent a tremble down my spine.

I would never tell him, but I absolutely loved when he got all authoritative on me. It’s a side of him that only came out when his adrenaline was pumping–when he was angry, when he was afraid and–when he was horny.

By the look in his eyes, I’m sure I’d just activated both "horny and afraid.”

Barry placed me gently on the counter next away from the stove and placed his hands on either side of me, which instinctively caused me to lean back. His presence overpowered me. “Your skin…” he placed a kiss on my lips…“ is too beautiful..” then on my neck, lingering way too long on the spot behind my ear “to be scarred or bruised..” His voice was gentle now. “Be careful?”

“Yes, Barry.” I expected him to pull away, but he just stared for a few seconds before the oven’s alarm blared and broke his gaze.

“Dinner’s ready.” I pushed him away and hopped off of the counter. “Take a seat.”

He gobbled the dinner I’d prepared for him—steak, potatoes, and salad, –like he hadn’t ate in months. Less than ten minutes later, Barry was done eating. “Ahh..Iris was delicious. You’re so good to me.”

“Yeah?”

“The best.” He glanced at the clock. 9 pm sharp. “So, what now?”

I got up and took a seat in his lap. He parted his legs to make room for me and cupped his hands around my waist. “I was thinking that you could choose your own adventure tonight, babe.” I twisted around so that I was facing him and leaned down to nibble on the flesh of his neck. He let out a low moan as his hands traveled down to my ass and squeezed tightly. “Damn, Barry,” you’re gonna leave a print.

Barry’s lips soon engulfed mine in a kiss we’d never shared before shared. It was agonizingly slow. It felt like Barry was outlining every vein, every crevice of my tongue with his. Coupled with his firm grip on my ass like the was the sole and rightful owner, It took me no time to get aroused. For my sake, to regain some control, I broke the kiss.

My eyes narrowed, trying to figure out his motives.

“What?”

“You’ve never kissed me like that before, Barry. I mean, we’ve kissed but not like this.”

“You don’t like it?”

“Of course I like it; it’s just damn.”

He bit his lip and smiled, like he’d won a game of chess or something. “Then shut up. You told me I could choose. I wanna kiss my woman.”

“Your woman? Do I belong to you, Mr. Allen.”

“M.I.N.E”

He grabbed his face and resumed our kiss. This time, it was hungry and ferocious and all consuming. I didn’t realize that Barry had untied my apron, until he set his mouth on my hard nipples. I let out a soft hiss when Barry sucked on my tits, alternating between the left and the right. Every suck sent a twitch of pleasure down my pussy, and I could have orgasmed from that alone. He then placed his hands underneath both and jiggled them, his face entranced by the bouncing motion. I couldn’t help but laugh at his eagerness. “Never seen tits before, Barry?”

“Very funny.” He resumed sucking, harder than before. I sucked in a quick breath at the sensation, and subconsciously, started griding in his lap. I threw my head back. The heat between us grew, as did Barry’s dick against my wet panties. When I looked down, Barry was staring at me seductively.

“I love watching you work, babe.”

“Trust, baby, you’ve yet see all I can do.”

“Not like I haven’t tried.” The disappointment in his voice was evident, though he tried to hide it under nonchalance.

“Barry-

"No, I…get why you won’t have sex with me. I don’t know when I’ll have to speed off to fight crime in the middle of the night. And that’s not fair to you. You deserve my complete, undivided attention, which I would like nothing more than to give you. So, I’m not mad.”

“But you’re not happy, either.”

Barry sighed and grabbed my face. “Iris, all I’ve ever wanted was to be with you. To be able to call you my girlfriend. One day, my wife. Any time spent with you is a gift, so I could never be unhappy in your presence…sexual or not. But yes, I want to have sex. I love you and I want to experience every single aspect of a relationship with you.”

“Oh, Come on.” I huffed. I hopped off of his lap, grabbed his hand and started to lead him to my bedroom.

“What? I didn’–

I turned to face him and put my hands on my hips. "You’re really going to get all romantic with me, and think I’m not going to give you some. I’m not a monster.”

“But, I can’t promise you I won’t have to leave, Iris.”

“We’ll deal with it when it happens.. You.. on the bed.” I pushed him and because he wasn’t expecting it, he fell backwards without too much effort. I knelt down in front of him immediately unzipped his pants and took his dick out of his boxers. It was semi-erect, so I licked both of my hands kneaded it until it stood at attention. Barry held his head back in pleasure and let out a groan when I finally took it into my mouth. I slowly trailed his shaft with my tongue. From the tip to his balls. And all the way back again. I let his dick hit the back of my throat and every time, Barry jerked forward.

“Babe–I’m gonna blow my load, if you don’t stop.”

“I don’t mind. You know I love how you taste.” I resumed sucking his ample dick, until I felt the a hand gently rasing my head up.

“You, on the bed.”

“You’re stealing my lines, now?”

“Now.” He wasn’t joking. I obeyed Barry and switched places. He wasted no time removing my black panties and discarding them on the other side of the room.

“Hey, I’m gonna need those.”

“Not anytime soon."Barry spread my legs and pushed my knees into my chest. When his mouth made contact with my swollen clit, I couldn’t help but moan. The noise he made was damn near erotic. "Oh, yes, Barry. Yes, eat it. Eat that shit.” Barry continued slurping my folds and sucking at my center. I was nearing the edge when his tongue pressed right against my center when it started to vibrate.

Barry held my legs open as I squirmed underneath his touch. “Oh, yes, yes yes.” Suddenly, a warm tongue was circling my ass hole. In one swift motion, Barry’s tongue lapped from my other hole back to my main entrance. Back and forth. I was wet, soaked, drenched, are actually a better words. Without any warning, Barry stuck two if his fingers deep inside of my pussy.

“You like that baby?”

“Yessss, I love it.”

Barry removed his fingers and stuck them into his mouth. Then into mine. I deep throated his creamy, coated fingers, while his other hand took over fingering duty.

“Ohhhh, fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me..”

“Say please,”

“Please, ”

“Please what,”

“Please. Fuck me, Babe. Fuck me hard and fuck me good.”

“Yes, Mrs. West.” Barry go on his knees and tugged on his dick for a few seconds, returning the blood flow. He then positioned himself against my wet slit. I winced in pain as Barry invaded my body, while let out a long sigh of relief.

“Are you okay?” Barry looked concerned. “I can stop.”

“Don’t stop, Baby. My body just has to adjust.”

He proceeded to enter me. He looked me straight in the eye as my body accepted every single inch of him. I rocked my hips as he slowly slid in an out of me. I could feel my muscles loosening up, welcoming him to his rightful place.

Barry placed his hands on my headboard to steady himself and started to find his rhythm.

“Ooooooh,” escaped my lips. “Just like that, Baby.”

“You like this?”

“Yesss, keep going,”

Barry’s thrusts started to melt into each other. I don’t know where he ended and where I began. I couldn’t match his pace, no matter how much I tried, so i just laid there taking in all of him, completely vulnerable to his every desire. Waves of pleasure rippled throughout my body and I felt like i might black out at any moment. The only thing that kept me conscious was the sight of Barry watching his dick disappear inside of me. He took every motion as a challenge to go deeper into my core than I knew was possible. A low grunt followed every thrust, “This is some good shit. You’re so tight.”

“Oh, yea–yea, yesses.” Every time he plunged his member into me, he hit my spot. A moan escaped my lip every time he made contact with my central most point.

I needed a moment to recover, so I pushed him off of me nad brought our mouths together. Our tongues wrestled for dominance in each other’s mouth. Then, I straddled him and positioned myself over his dick.

I bit back a gasp, and looked down, as my body once again came in contact with his dick.

“No, look at me while you take it.” Barry brought my face back to eye level.“

"Anything for you, baby,”

Once he was comfortably inside of me, I started to bounce on his manhood. “Fuck!” His lips parted slightly, when I squeezed my muscles from the inside. Iris,“ My name sounded so good on his lips. His voice reeked of desperation. A plea for me to never stop..

Just when I got used to Barry’s intrusion, his body to started to vibrate. I’m not sure if it was intentional or a bi-product of our motions, but From head to toe, his body was a blur. And my lady parts couldn’t barely contain the new sensation.

"Oh shit, Oh shit, oh shit,” I screamed out in pleasure. My legs were on fire, burning from being overworked as I rode Barry closer to his climax. Mine too. “Barr-y,” I managed to get out. “I’m not gonna last.” My mind was gone. Barry’s dick was hitting every single pleasure spot that I’d ever dreamed about. My legs were no longer functional. “I can’t take it anymore, baby I’m gonna cum.” I tried to keep it together, thinking that if I could contain my screams, that I could keep the explosion at bay. “I-I-I-I”

“Scream babe…. let me hear…you…say my name. His breathing had become erratic as had his pace. His body was jerking every time we crashed into each other.. He tried keep control, but his body ached for release as mine did.

One final thrust and I gave in and let nature take it’s course,

Barr-rrrrrryy Fucking Allen.” My muscles spasmed violently around Barry’s dick making it hard to steady myself, but I wasn’t going to stop riding until Barry came. Then, I felt the rush of warm fluid inside of me, as Barry released. Our bodies convulsed in unison, as we rode out the waves of our orgasm. Together.


End file.
